This invention relates to a cup and a puzzle and, particularly, to a cup/puzzle combination.
Puzzles are used for providing amusement. Such a puzzle includes a frame and a plurality of slides slidably received in the frame. The frame is of a square form and each of the slides is of a square form. A space equal in size to each of the slides remains in the frame so that the slides can be moved within the frame. Each of the slides is printed with a unique numeral or pattern. The slides make a series of numerals or a picture. The slides can be moved within the frame so as to obtain the picture. This invention is intended to combine a puzzle with a cup.